Network accessible storages have and continue to become increasingly prevalent. Network accessible storages provide access to files and data without requiring local storage. A particular method for providing access to storages available over a network is remote direct memory access. Remote direct memory access allows for direct access of the memory of one computer by the memory of another directly and without involving either computer's operating system. This direct access permits high-throughput, low-latency networking as compared to less direct methods of remote access, especially when utilized in massively parallel computer clusters.
A challenge faced by network accessible storage devices is that such devices are typically slower to access than local storages. Further, aggregations of slowed accesses can result in severe underperformance when utilizing remote storage access than for local storage access, particularly when scaling up to incorporate a high number of computers accessible over a network. Thus, even when remote direct memory access is utilized, remote access may be significantly less efficient than local access.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the challenges noted above by improving communications with network accessible storage devices.